Nonexistent Clairvoyance
by M i N e R a L - T e A r S
Summary: Why does it have to be this way? I... It's all my fault. I cannot accept this I... I'm so sorry, Lenore. Your death is all my fault. /Ragamuffin x Lenore, ANGST WARNING/


**Author's NOTES : First Lenore/Ragamuffin fiction. Bah. Bah. Bah. Anyway! Yes, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE- well, perhaps Lenore is thirteen years old (in appearance) at that time. She dies, like in Lenore's Last and in issue #8 or something. Also, Ragamuffin's not Ragamuffin's real name, that is, nobody knows the vampire's name. It's just that Lenore calls him that. Dolly wolly. Bah.**

**Hoping to see some good reviews from you guys!**

* * *

_"Protect you, this is a war_  
_There is no way I will watch you get hurt_  
_A suffocating love, that is a sin_  
_I will let you know my affection for you"_

_-Kaito Shion, Love is War_

There would be no suffering now, there would be no suffering now. But how was he supposed to know if she wasn't suffering around him? How was he supposed to know if she enjoyed being with him? The tone of her thin voice when she spoke lightly to him didn't seem so comforting. Or, at least to him. Still, he felt something strange inside his heart which was absolutely wrong. The error he corrected was coming back to him to haunt him. What did he do wrong?

Lenore laid peacefully at his lap, eyes closed like a small child. She was just a little child at that but she had existed as a dead girl for over centuries. Her pale face came to be her normal face and her cheery expression never failed to confuse others. Despite being a pneumonia victim, she tried her best to look as happy as possible. The young-_looking_ vampire pushed her hair back with a worried frown written at his lips. He didn't want her to leave yet; it was too soon. The next day was her birthday and she wouldn't have the chance to celebrate with him. He considered himself as her guardian but she claimed he was her best friend or... perhaps something more.

No, he shouldn't be thinking about it anymore. She was now more happy, more joyful in hell. She would meet her new friends there and forget about him. That was how her life was supposed to be: without him interfering in her business. The memories they still shared, however, still lingered painfully in his head. To come across a child who only understood him was implied as his eternally grateful wish. In the end, unfortunately, it was wrong.

An eternally grateful wish was shattered in front of him. To be revived was his wish but also one of his wishes. His true wish was to be with someone he truly liked even if that person had the tendency to fool around and sometimes trigger a brutal turn in her nature. He could love her, she could love him. It was too easy and perfect at the same time. Like a dream it was, for only lies could created within it.

So... in this world was he only told to take care of her? It was like a flip-side of a coin, he never got it right. Even if he was given four whole centuries, there wouldn't be any time he could ace it. It was a pity he couldn't revive her, like what she did to him.

_Foolish Lenore... Your idiocy shouldn't be taking over you. That side of the coin... You always got it right. Perhaps I should be more stupid to get that one, right?_

That's right. He didn't have much belief and happiness that he failed to have the correct side of the coin. He was running away from her. The result of the wrong came to be. Nonetheless, he was still given a chance. If he could manage to fight through his sadness and grief the answer would come back to him. He should have done that earlier, minutes before she left. Now was it too late. He wasted the chance instead.

Pushing her up, he held Lenore's head and buried it in his chest, feeling the soft cold caress of her hair. It was pale cold, like he felt. Much more colder than that.

_This is reality now... isn't it? Yes, now I know. The dream we spent for the past hundred years were all lies and now... I didn't even say goodbye. If I had been able to say that then... the dream would be reality. But now... I'm a lie._

_I'm sorry, Lenore. I shouldn't have let you escape on your own. Those demons... it was all my fault.  
_

Smiling bitterly, he allowed a small regretful tear form at his red eye before it rolled down his rosy yet blood-stained cheeks and dripped off to his neck. He only wanted to hear her call him once more. He could hear it, just faintly, as the gust of wind blew gently at his ear.

_"Ragamuffin..."_

He could feel a soft rustle in his embrace. Looking down, arms started to tie around his back. His love for her wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

He hugged tighter.


End file.
